


Dandelion

by EndearingFond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing major to tag about tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndearingFond/pseuds/EndearingFond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sees a flower.<br/>Someone sees a wish in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> M back.
> 
> Come say hi to me on twitter. I am @EndearingFond there as well x

Louis' POV

I was walking down the empty streets, with the moonlight slightly illuminating my path. I looked around myself, I could see nothing, I closed my eyes and there it was.

I gently dug my hands inside my pockets 'cause I was missing the warmth I wanted.

Walking through the streets all alone at night was calming when He was their holding me close, lacing our fingers together, filling in the emptiness.

Finding a bench I sat down, gently taking in the surroundings. The air felt different, the trees were different, the birds were not the same. It wasn't what Home felt like, what it felt like with him.

A gentle tap on my shoulders brought me back from my state of trance. Looking back at the source, I saw a girl standing there with a bunch of dandelions in her hand.

"You are Louis Tomlinson. I know you. But what does a big popstar like you doing here in the middle of nowhere ,all alone at this point of time?, she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same", I replied back smiling a bit.

"But I am no big popstar like you, now am i? My existence here at this time around doesn't matter", she said back.

"Of course it does matter, love", I retorted back at her.

She motioned to the seat next to me, asking if it was okay for her to sit to which I gently nodded.

"So everything alright? You don't seem too good to be your cheeky self", she said jokingly sensing my lack of happiness.

"Nothing, Just tired is all.", I replied back hoping to have convinced her.

"You know its sometimes okay to let go of the bottled up emotions, you can tell me if you want. Everyone says I am a good listener", she said rubbing my back.

"I miss myself, You know. I am dragged to do things that are taking me away from him, away from his arms, away from the warmth, away from my safe haven", I said in between choked sobs.

"Him?", she questioned me.

"Harry.", I replied back.

I turned around to see a total look of amusement and surprise on her face.

"Please. Don't go about telling this. I am too weak to be broken anymore".

"I am fighting for our love to strive these hardships , if anything goes out in the press now, everything's gonna go to waste. We are very close to being free, very close", I said feeling tear drops cascading down my cheeks.

If I was at home, Harry would have kissed them away, with the assurance of us being free and together soon but It was not Home and Harry wasn't there now.

She smiled looking up at me, gently running her hands through my hair.

I normally don't allow anyone doing that but I was too tired to refuse her.

"So tell me about the famous Larry Stylinson off screen?", she said winking at me.

I smiled sneakily at her.

"Well its the same as the fans see on screen. Just the difference is that we need permission to interact on stage, while its the genuine us off stage.", I replied back smiling.

I still don't believe how much impact Harry has on my life. I can be in the shittiest of moods but his presence , just mere presence is enough to bring back the curvy smile on my face.

I looked at her ,seeing her smile at my words.

"He means everything to me, you know and I know its the same for him as well. Sometimes I wish I wasn't famous. But then i wouldn't have met him too. I just wish We didn't have to hide the love instead we could scream out to the world that Harry Styles completes Louis Tomlinson. I know I can't do that at the moment but we will soon be able to.", I said back with a hopeful smile on my face.

She indeed was a great listener, she just nodded her head at times assuring me that she was listening and just smiled back when I went on a rant about the curly angel of my life.

"Things have been really hard, you know. All i have been doing these past few days is roam around the streets of LA stunting, while all I genuinely wanted was those broad arms to wrap me around his chest and kiss me when I feel low",I said ,tears welling up in my eyes.

"Was it that wrong? To fall in love with your best friend? Was it wrong just because we both are guys? But he brings me happiness, he makes me feel safe, he makes my stomach flutter, he is the reason for the pinks in my cheeks,he is the reason for the rapid beatings of my heart. When everything is just the same as every other love story, why are we the ones that are labelled and closeted?", I said weeping in between the speech.

"Its going to be okay, You know", she said wrapping her arms around my shoulder trying to soothe me.

"I took up all the stunting, the baby drama, the beards just so Harry could be free of all this. He was petrified when i told him, 'cause he didn't want me to go through it all alone. But now I see him, and he is broken than ever, he doesn't sleep properly, I hardly get to see him, and he would never admit but every time the pap pictures of me and Danielle come out, I know he is hurting. He is not the Harry everyone knows, he seems so strong but he is a baby at heart, a baby who needs cuddles to have a good nights sleep, a baby who needs someone when he is hurt, a baby who needs constant encouragement when he falls down. He is my baby and what I am doing here is sitting at a park bench , while I know Harry is probably shifting sides trying to get some sleep, although I know that he won't have any.", I kept rambling.

"We just asked for acceptance not judgement and constant denials.",I said to her.

"You know it will all be worth it when it ends? It will all be such a happy memory and such a great Love story the world will witness when you both are free to hold each other and kiss away any tears of happiness when You both come out? Everything is planned, Louis. And Like you said, the end to the misery and the start to the happiness is so close.", she said back to me.

She stood up pulling me in for a hug, squeezing me tight.

"There you go. Make a wish.", she said handing me a dandelion.

"Just so you know, I am Sam. Remember my name 'cause I am going to hunt you down the day you both come out, asking for a treat", she said chuckling.

I pulled her in for another hug nodding against her shoulder.

"I will.", I said back.

"I gotta go now, Louis. You better make your wish", she said before waving goodbye and turning on her heels to get back in her way.

I smiled and waved her back.

I looked down at my hands and kept staring at the dandelion she gave me. What was I supposed to wish? Given the fact that there's only one thing to wish for, Freedom.

I decided to upload the picture on ig "Reminds me of being WITH Y--" ,instead "Reminds me of being a Kid" was what i captioned the picture of the dandelion with.

I brought the flower close to my lips blowing gently, I closed my eyes wishing for the only thing my heart caved for.

"I wish to be home. I miss you Harold"

"I miss you too.", came a text from him just a few minutes later.

I grinned to the few letters that made me feel like being home ,far away from him. he knew. he still knows.

"I saw your ig post Lou. Go back to the hotel and cuddle with your His blanket, I am snuggling close with mine. It won't be the same, but Home is where the heart lies, yours is with mine, mine is with you. So we are basically Home. H x" ,came another text.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
